Shattered Memory
by micar
Summary: summary: Lucy leaves a letter. The last letter for her beloved. "Goodbye, my love."


**Shattered Memory**

Summary:

Lucy leaves a letter. The last letter for her beloved. "Goodbye, my love."

A/N: hello, i would like to present to you a sticy fic. well, this isn't actually mine but from a friend. and i would like to thank her so much... well, if you ever see any wrong grammar and/or spelling, feel free to tell me. thank you everyone who would do me the honor to have their reviews. and lastly, thank you. i hope you support this story as i have as well... anyways, thank you and enjoy! please support my stories as well...

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I'm standing here again… by the sidelines. My best friend and ex-lover, Sting Eucliffe, with the new love of his life, Yukino, were holding hands together. They're smiling so happy… so joyful…full of love for each other.

It hurts…

I wanted to be the one standing with him, smiling happily and showing my full love to him but… it's impossible.

I walked toward his locked and stood in front of it. I traced the lines of the locker with my finger before opening it. His locker was neat and clean though his notes are a bit messy but it was him after all. His locker which was full of our pictures together was clean. No pictures. Only a vacant locker with his papers. It almost made me cry seeing this. _Did you really forget me, Sting?_

Mustering all my courage, I slid my letter on top of his notes. A yellow card containing all my feelings and final letter before I go away from his life forever…

"_Goodbye, my love…"_

I stepped into the limo and drove away. _Out of his life forever, _the words hurt so much but I had to. I couldn't stop myself anymore. Tears streamed freely from my eyes. I cried silently as I looked back at the FTA.

_This is goodbye, Sting…_

Sting's P.O.V

We walked together sideways to our lockers. Despite being busy getting our books, we stole glances from each other and would smile of we got caught staring at each other. Maybe… I already love her. But I know something is off…

As I looked for my papers, I accidentally came across the notebook where I inserted all our pictures together. Me and that girl… I shook my head and pretended to get something from my locker when in truth; I didn't try to get anything. I suddenly lost my desire to listen to lectures today. Everything will just remind me of her, especially when she used to sit beside me…

I got a hold of a yellow envelope. _A letter?_ It was rare for me to receive love letters ever since I had a girlfriend. I took the letter and shoved it into my pocket.

"Are you done, Sting?" Yukino asked. I smiled at her. She's really sweet. Her caramel eyes happy and lovely. I traced my hand toward her face and clipped a stray hair behind her ear. She blushed.

"Yes, my dear. Shall I escort you to your room?" I said teasingly. She giggled.

"Am I in a presence of a gentleman?" she said back teasingly.

I was supposed to respond back with another joke but her words made me remember _**her**_ words…

'_Am I in the presence of a gentleman?' she turned to face me with a smile. Her smile was warm… Lu-_

"Sting?"

"Oh," I shook my head slightly, "Sorry, just thought of something. Is it wrong for me to accompany my girl before I face the torturing lectures of teachers today?" I smirked.

She smiled widely and linked her arms with me. "No, not really. But you should pay attention to classes, Sting. It won't be pretty good if you fail, you know…"

"Sure." I answered, kissing her on the forehead. Her words rang throughout my thoughts again. Fail? I've never been able to pay attention to anything ever since I left _**her**_…

Shaking the thought away, we started walked towards her class…

The wind felt warm on my skin as I walked over my friend, Rogue who had his back against the wall, possibly busying himself reading novels again. Rooftop really are our favorite place together.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hello Sting," he answered without looking up from his book.

I laid beside him, watching the sky, the sun warm on my face. It was good but…I can't help being sad.

"Nee Rogue, why does everything remind me of _**her**_?" I asked.

"Why do you ask me?" he said nonchalantly. What a cold guy.

"Even just a simple sun like this," I said, ignoring him, "it completely reminds me of _**her**_."

"Then you're stupid."

I sat up and glared at him. He ignored me and continued, "If you're hurting because you broke up with her, then just reclaim her. Cut that white haired girl some slack. She'll definitely see or _maybe_ has already known that you have nothing for her."

I laugh bitterly. "What's there to reclaim, Rogue? She probably hates me right now. And yes. Yukino knows that she's not the one in here," I point to my left side where my heart is. "We just made a deal. Lucy wouldn't have believed I don't love her anymore if I didn't show someone to replace her."

"That is your condition. What's hers?" he asked. There was something in his tone that I couldn't place what but I answered anyway.

"She agreed to cooperate to make someone jealous. She didn't name who but I was desperate and needed someone that time. She was only the best choice."

"And successfully made her go away," he continued. I nodded. He sighed and set down his book to look at me. "Seriously Sting. I don't have any interest in your love life but I still listen to your ramblings about it. What really is the reason why you broke up with her? You simply left her without any explanation. She pestered me for answers which I have none. Then you pull me into bars and make me watch you knock yourself out with beer. When I ask you the problem, all you said was that you broke up with her and nothing more. Then suddenly, you were with Yukino and she comes to ask me answers I don't have about you and Yukino. It's a headache, Sting. Just answer me straight before I lose my cool about this madness you created."

I just stared at him, laughter stifled in my throat. That was the longest he ever said to me. But judging from his serious mood, I decided not to make a joke out of it. I lifted my head upward and reached out my hand to the sun.

"It's her father." I finally said after a long pause. "She…" I took a hoarse breath and looked at Rogue. "It's pathetic really. I don't know how this can justify my doings but…I was scared." As soon as the words departed from my mouth, I saw him look at me with wide eyes.

"Surprised? A Sting Eucliff actually scared?" I laughed softly. "Her father threatened her that if she won't break up with me, he will do everything to set us apart. We fought of course until…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Just thinking of it tore me. The memory was still fresh that it tears me up inside.

"Until?" Rogue asked. I looked at him again. Despite the pain, he deserved to know. Taking a shaky breath, I choke the words out.

"We escaped one day. I took her to the amusement park and we were side by side. I never let go of her hand until she was forcefully grabbed by some kidnappers. I fought back but by the time I beat the crap out of the kidnappers, she was already far away. I followed them of course and when I reached my destination… she was unconscious and bloody." Saying it out loud almost broke me again. Rogue stared disbelievingly. "Her back was raw with whip marks and blood. Her face pale and…"

"Stop!" he interrupted. "Enough. You don't have to describe what happened."

"No. I need to tell." I eased my grip on my hands which I didn't notice, was already bleeding and blue when I sunk my nails in. I took another deep breath. "Luce doesn't know that I was the one who rescued her. I immediately took her to the nearest hospital and all the while, she was calling for me over and over in her sleep. I couldn't bear it. She was almost lifeless that I thought she would die."

"Word got to her father. He came to the hospital and shouted and yelled at me in front of the emergency room. He told me to stay away from her and other bunch of things I didn't hear, as broken as I was. He offered me money to stay away and all but I didn't pay attention to him. But when I saw Lucy's almost lifeless body, I was…scared. What will happen if I take her away again? What would be her life with a troublemaker like me? Will she be like this again? That's when I decide to leave her. For good. I told her father, straight in the eye, that I wouldn't go near her. I would step out of her life. And you know the rest already…"

We sat there motionless after I finished. Rogue, taking in my story; me, reliving the memory. "It was too painful to stay away from her." I said to no one in particular though I know Rogue was still listening.

"I don't know what to say, Sting. You've been bearing this all this time and you never even confided in me. Am I even your friend?" He said after a few moments. I didn't answer. He looked at my bleeding hands and sighed again. "You're really stupid, Sting. Amidst all your reasoning, did you even really see her pain?"

My hands tensed up at his words. Did I even really think of that?

"While you were busy running away from your pain; what did you thought she had done after she woke up that time? The only pain reliever to a wounded person is the one whom they love. Did you really think by stepping out of her life you have made things better? Think again, Sting." He stood up with his book in hand and headed towards the door.

"Some friend you are, Rogue." I said softly.

"Right back at you. By the way, I saw Lucy put a yellow note on your locker this morning." Without another word, he disappeared. A yellow note?

I fished out the yellow envelope from my pocket and caught the scent of it. How could I have not noticed it this morning? It was _**her**_ scent.

I opened it and immediately recognized her wonderful intricate writing. The only writing that can be made by her delicate hand.

* * *

_Late at night when everybody's asleep_

_ I'm lying in my bed, thinking so deep_

_ Because I'm recalling all the memories we had_

_ Even though remembering makes me feel sad…_

_**I have always thought of you, Sting. It makes me feel so sad. At night, I cry alone in my bed. The pain is too much. You may think I'm over reacting but… if I hadn't loved you, I wouldn't act this way…**_

_No matter how I try, I can't forget you_

_ No matter how I try, I still love you_

_ Now I'm telling myself that we should never have met_

_ 'Cause you've given me memories I could never forget…_

_**I can't forget those times, those moments I was with you. The firsts in my life. The first time I met you; the first time we talked; the first time we went home together; the first time we kissed (accidentally); the time we started going out; our first date; our first, second, all of our monthsaries. Every moment with you was fun.**_

Memories came flooding into me that make my eyes well up. Why is she telling me all of this after all I've done?

_Seems __it was only yesterday when you said that you'll stay_

_And never will you leave me, not even for a day_

_Where did that promise go? Am I not in your mind?_

_How I wish I could know the answers that I couldn't find…_

_**You always told me of your forevers, your promises that you'll stay by my side. I believed you. Even now, I still believe you, Sting.**_

How could you still believe, Lucy?

_ It's true that love comes from unexpected places_

_ But I didn't know it'd involve those familiar faces_

_ I asked for someone, yes that's true_

_ But how was I to know it would be you…_

_**I wished for someone from the one in the heavens and He gave you. My best friend, my lover, the love of my life. I just want you to know that my love for you has been true and still is.**_

How? How can you still love me, Luce? Tears brimmed in my eyes. Falling to the paper itself.

_ Day and night I endlessly think about you_

_ And moments when you never made me feel sad and blue_

_ You're with someone else now, but are you a perfect match?_

_ Will you please think it over 'cause it hurts so much…_

_**You're with Yukino now. I hope you two stay together for long. Our relationship has passed and you're with someone else. I give you my blessings, Sting. Hope you're happy…**_

No. No, I'm not happy, Luce. Me and Yukino are not a perfect match. Nothing can match to me except you.

_ You love someone else, I already know_

No. You don't know, Luce. I still love you.

_ I guess I just have to let my love go_

No. Please Lucy. I still love you, don't let go…

_ And no matter how I try, you don't care about my heart_

I do care Luce… I'm sorry I've been blind all along…

_'Cause I was never there since the very start…_

NO! You're wrong, Lucy!

_**I have loved you, that is true. I don't know about you but… I wish… you have loved me the same way. Even just a little.**_

No… I do love you, Luce.

I took the other paper and that piece of paper brought out a mixture of feelings I couldn't describe. I ran out from FTA grounds and hailed a cab. Hurry… Hurry please…

"To Magnolia Airport, please."

_**Sting,**_

_** Maybe by the time you read this I'm already at the other side of the world. I know I should have said goodbye to you in person but I didn't have the courage and it would have made it harder leaving you. I'm still in love with you, Sting. And probably I will never fall for someone else.**_

"Sorry, sir. Traffic ahead."

"Damn it!" I gave the cab my money and run all my might to the airport. All thoughts on one person. _LUCY!_

_**I know what happened that day, Sting. You saved me. Then you told my father that you would stay away. My father told me after we broke up. My father's not that bad, you know. He praised you then showed deepest regret then became angry. It's really funny. He doesn't resent you for what happened to me because after your passionate words to him. He respects you. But then he is angry about setting us apart. But I understand that you did love me, Sting.**_

I reached the airport and searched for her everywhere. But she was nowhere.

"LUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY!"

_** Like a fragile glass, those are memories. Please shatter your memories with me, Sting. I will really appreciate it if you do. It will definitely stop you from hurting more than me. **_

"How can you tell me to shatter my memories with you, Lucy? You shattered my heart. Now even my soul and mind, you're asking me to shatter?"

All I ever wanted was to have her in my arms but never moved to do so. Crying silently… shattered… hopeless… is that really what I can do to atone for what I have done to her?

_** Sting…Aishiteru. Kinou. Ashita. Zutto Zutto, I will always love you.**_

-END-


End file.
